According to Article 725 of NATIONAL ELECTRICAL CODE 1984 --issued by NATIONAL FIRE PROTECTION ASSOCIATION, BATTERYMARCH PARK, QUINCY, MASS. 02269 --as long as output current may exceed 0.005 Amp, a Class-2 electrical circuit is limited to a maximum output voltage of 30 Volt RMS for sinusoidal voltages at power line frequencies. Based on experience, this voltage level is considered to be acceptably safe from electric shock hazards.
A wide variety of plug-mounted Class-2 power supplies are available for purchase. A typical example of such a power supply is a plug-in battery eliminator for a hand-held calculator.
At frequencies substantially higher than 60 Hz, the human body exhibits a significant degree of so-called skin-effect; which causes less penetration of current into the human body while at the same time making the human body more resistive to the flow of current.
For instance, at a frequency of 60 Hz, it is relatively harmless for a person to receive an electric shock that results in a current as high as 0.005 Amp. At 30 kHz, on the other hand, it is about equally harmless for a person to receive an electric shock that results in a current as high as 0.03 Amp.